Retrouvailles
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth & Will se sont retrouvés et coulent des jours heureux jusqu'au jour ….Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 Baisers: Thème 4 Toi & Moi


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney … après ce que j'en fais…est autorisé..je crois**

_**Coucou voici une nouvelle histoire toute mignonne entre Jack &Liz , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et…reviews ?**_

**Retrouvailles **

_**16 Ans après AWE, **_

Alourdie par sa troisième grossesse, Elizabeth se leva pesamment à l'entrée de son époux, frappée par l'expression du visage de ce dernier. Elle posa un regard inquiet sur William Junior qui s'attachait aux pas de son père depuis son retour, six ans plus tôt. L'expression émerveillée de son fils la rassura un peu et elle chercha du regard leur fille, Anna, âgée de cinq ans.

« Un navire approche » déclara Will d'un ton sombre.

Elizabeth le considéra avec surprise. Après tout des centaines de navires jetaient l'ancre chaque mois dans la baie du village où ils vivaient, oubliés de la Compagnie des Indes et de ses soldats.

« Il a des voiles noires » précisa Will d'un ton presque accusateur.

Cette fois, Elizabeth rougit légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas le seul navire à avoir des voiles noires, objecta t'elle d'une voix mal assurée

- C'est lui. Je le reconnaitrais entre mille. Rétorqua Will.

- Papa pense que c'est le Black Pearl, précisa inutilement Will Junior.

- Jack n'est peut-être pas à bord, on dit qu'il a perdu le Pearl, il y a des années, reprit Elizabeth d'une voix songeuse.

- Tu es bien renseignée pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais revu Jack » persifla Will.

Choquée par l'amertume qui perçait encore dans sa voix, Elizabeth fixa son époux.

« En effet, ainsi qu'il me semblait te l'avoir prouvé il y a six ans, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Viens Anna », intervint Will Junior.

Elizabeth regarda ses deux enfants sortir de la pièce puis se tourna vers son époux. Will lui répondit par un coup d'œil contrit et Elizabeth s'approcha de lui.

« Comment peux-tu encore douter de moi après tout ce que nous avons traversé ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je ne doute pas de toi… C'est juste que je me méfie de Jack, il a déjà failli nous séparer une fois

- Mais il nous a aidés à nous retrouver. Sans lui nous n'aurions jamais eu la chance de vivre ensemble », rappela Elizabeth.

Leurs doigts se nouèrent et Will l'embrassa sur le front.

« C'est vrai… Pardonne-moi Elizabeth, j'ai juste peur que Jack ne vienne ici que pour nous entraîner dans une de ses nouvelles combines.

- Comment saurait-il que nous sommes là ?le rassura Elizabeth.

- Si Jack veut vraiment nous retrouver, nous savons tous les deux qu'il réussira » répondit Will.

Les joues d'Elizabeth se colorèrent imperceptiblement et elle détourna le regard.

« Peut-être ne nous cherche-t-il pas » tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Will lui répondit par un regard las et la jeune femme sourit tristement.

**()()**

La journée s'écoula aussi tranquillement qu'ils en avaient l'habitude sans apporter la moindre visite et Will sourit à l'adresse d'Elizabeth.

« Will et moi allons couper du bois pour l'hiver, la soirée est douce » annonça t'il.

Elizabeth sourit à son époux, heureuse de voir qu'il avait oublié ses inquiétudes de la matinée.

« A tout à l'heure.

- Si tu es fatiguée, ne nous attend pas » souffla Will en l'embrassant avant de caresser le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

Will et leur fils étaient partis depuis une heure et Anna endormie depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'Elizabeth vit une silhouette remonter l'allée menant à leur maison. La jeune femme porta la main à son cœur. C'était Jack. Elle n'était pas étonnée. Malgré ses affirmations destinées à rassurer Will, elle avait senti que le Pearl était là pour eux. Elle l'avait même espéré sans oser se l'avouer. La silhouette de Jack approcha et Elizabeth jeta un regard en direction du jardin, derrière la maison. Elle devait prévenir Will. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne voulait pas de témoins de ses retrouvailles avec Jack. Pas même Will. Cet instant n'était qu'à eux.

Avec plus de vivacité qu'elle n'en avait eue depuis des mois, Elizabeth s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. A quelques pas du seuil, Jack s'immobilisa et lui sourit. Le cœur d'Elizabeth tressauta. Il n'avait pas changé, il n'avait pas pris une ride, il était toujours tel qu'elle l'avait connu. Comme si le temps n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Ou mieux, comme si le cours du temps s'était inversé pour lui, le faisant rajeunir tandis que les autres vieillissaient. Elizabeth passa une main sur son visage et pour la première fois, elle regretta que ses traits accusent le poids des années.

Jack plissa les yeux et s'approcha.

« Elizabeth, souffla t'il. Vous n'avez pas changé.

- C'est faux. En revanche c'est votre cas. », S'entendit répondre Elizabeth, le cœur secoué par des battements affolés.

Jack sourit et elle sourit en retour. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une voix retentit derrière Elizabeth, brisant la magie de l'instant.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Jack ? »

Elizabeth se raidit tandis que Will passait un bras possessif autour de sa taille et le regard de Jack passa de l'un à l'autre, vaguement ironique.

« William, moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir. Répondit Jack moqueusement. Et de faire la connaissance de … Junior ? demanda-t' il en regardant leur fils.

- Notre fils, William. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Jack. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Et bien je suis juste venu rendre visite à de vieux amis » répondit Jack en tendant la main à Will, un sourire désarmant aux lèvres.

Will le considéra avec méfiance quelques instants puis finit par sourire.

« Dans ce cas, si c'est le seul but de ta visite, soit le bienvenu.

- Le seul je te jure, pas d'entourloupes ! » S'exclama joyeusement Jack.

Elizabeth ne put retenir un rire et Will secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas de rhum à offrir à un invité assoiffé ? » demanda Jack.

Will s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

« Je dois pouvoir trouver du rhum à l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie » déclara t'il.

Elizabeth adressa un regard de remerciement à Will tandis que Jack s'asseyait.

La soirée se déroula agréablement, Jack les régalant de ses nombreuses aventures jusque tard dans la nuit au grand plaisir de Will Junior tandis que ses parents retrouvaient avec amusement le Jack qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Finalement, le pirate s'écroula, complètement ivre. Après l'avoir allongé sur une paillasse, Will rejoignit Elizabeth dans leur chambre.

Les yeux clos, la jeune femme retint son souffle alors que son époux se couchait à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Will se fit régulière et Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux dans les ténèbres.

Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La présence de Jack l'intriguait tout en lui faisant plaisir. Plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer. L'esprit agité par tous les souvenirs que la présence du pirate ranimait, Elizabeth chercha le sommeil en vain pendant près de deux heures. Finalement, la jeune femme s'enveloppa dans un châle et sortit sans faire de bruit. Elle sourit à la vue du pirate endormi et sortit.

**()()**

Elizabeth inspirait l'air frais de la nuit lorsqu'une voix basse se fit entendre.

« J'ai cru que vous ne sortiriez jamais »

Elizabeth frissonna et se retourna vers Jack.

« Je vous croyais trop saoul

- Allons trésor, une fois m'a suffi pour retenir la leçon » répondit le pirate, un éclat malicieux dans le regard.

Elizabeth adressa un regard rempli de remords en direction de la maison où sa famille dormait paisiblement puis fixa Jack. Il s'approcha d'elle et se tint à ses côtés durant plusieurs minutes sans faire le moindre geste vers elle. Elizabeth ne protesta pas. Pourtant son cœur accéléra légèrement.

Finalement Jack reprit la parole d'une voix basse.

« Etes-vous heureuse Lizzie ? »

Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra un peu plus. Cela faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi et elle frissonna de plaisir.

« Bien sûr….

- La mer ne vous manque pas ? Vous savez … Cette sensation d'être libre… » Souffla Jack.

Elizabeth sourit avec nostalgie

« Parfois… Mais je n'échangerais ma vie pour rien au monde…

- Aucun regret ? »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et son regard s'appesantit sur le visage du pirate.

« Jack… Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Réellement …

- Je crois que vous le savez… » Répondit le pirate en se penchant sur elle.

Elizabeth ne recula pas lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et gouta le baiser au goût de rhum que lui offrait Jack. Puis, l'enfant qu'elle portait se réveilla et commença à bouger, la ramenant au présent. La jeune femme s'écarta.

« Vous ne devriez pas être là

- Fidèle jusqu'à la mort hein Lizzie ? » Plaisanta Jack.

Elle ne répondit pas et leurs regards se nouèrent à nouveau. Jack sourit en lisant ce qu'elle taisait. Il fouilla dans son veston et en sortit une fiole.

« Vous aviez raison Lizzie et William aussi. Ma visite a un autre but »

Déçue, Elizabeth le regarda avec froideur

« Que voulez-vous de nous ?

- Je suis venu vous donner ceci ». Répondit Jack en glissant la fiole dans sa main.

Elizabeth regarda Jack, surprise, et il sourit

« Je l'ai trouvée vous savez…. La Fontaine de Jouvence. »

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux et Jack poursuivit

« Cette fiole contient assez d'eau pour une personne….Une fois bue, celle-ci redeviendra jeune éternellement. Et immortelle. Je vous l'offre Lizzie. Faites en ce que bon vous semble. Donnez-la à William ou l'un de vos enfants…

- Quoi ? Bredouilla Elizabeth, médusée.

- Ou alors soyez égoïste… Et prenez la pour vous-même, le moment venu. Murmura Jack. Offrez-vous une seconde vie, offrez-vous une éternité de liberté comme vous en avez toujours rêvé.

- Qui vous prouve que j'en rêve encore ?

- Votre regard en ce moment trésor, votre regard cette nuit. Vous n'êtes pas faite pour être une gentille femme de forgeron.

- Alors pour quoi suis-je faite selon vous ? Demanda Elizabeth, la gorge sèche.

- Pour écumer les mers comme le maudit pirate que vous êtes toujours, pour visiter le monde à mon bras »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth battit un peu plus fort et elle le fixa.

« Je ne peux pas Jack. Il y a Will. Il y a mes enfants. Je les aime.

- Je sais… J'attendrais Lizzie… J'ai l'éternité devant moi. Et je sais que le moment venu, lorsque vous serez prête, vous me rejoindrez… » Répondit Jack en s'éloignant.

Elizabeth le regarda partir, la fiole serrée entre ses doigts engourdis par le froid.

**()()**

Le lendemain, lorsque Will s'étonna de l'absence de Jack, Elizabeth haussa les épaules. Elle ne lui parla pas de leur conversation nocturne. Pas plus que de la fiole que Jack lui avait confiée.

_**30 Ans plus tard,**_

Elizabeth passa une main tâchée par les ans dans sa chevelure blanchie et adressa un sourire à son cadet, Billy qui venait d'épouser sa promise. Elle vivait seule maintenant dans la petite maison perchée sur la colline. Will était mort dans ses bras deux ans plus tôt au terme de nombreuses souffrances qu'il avait acceptées avec dignité, lui répétant à quel point il était déjà reconnaissant de la seconde chance qui lui avait été offerte. Il avait accueilli la mort avec sérénité.

William, son aîné, s'était marié vingt plus tôt et coulait des jours heureux avec sa femme dont il avait deux enfants. Anna avait quant à elle épousé un officier et vivait désormais aux Indes.

Elizabeth posa un regard fatigué sur sa nouvelle belle fille et sourit. Ses trois enfants étaient heureux. Ils avaient construit leur vie. Elle adressa une pensée à Will et se leva pesamment, les membres raidis par l'âge.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne maman ? » Demanda Billy.

Elizabeth caressa la joue de son fils.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Billy, reste donc avec ta femme. Ta place est auprès d'elle, comme il se doit

- Maman.. Vicky et moi on s'était dit que peut être… Tu pourrais t'installer chez nous au lieu de rester seule là-bas »

Elizabeth secoua lentement la tête.

« Non… Billy, tu as ta vie à construire

- Mais maman…

- Je t'aime Billy. Je vous aime tous les trois. » Murmura Elizabeth avant de s'éloigner.

Elle s'arrêta au cimetière et décrit longuement le mariage à Will avant de rentrer chez elle.

Le dos perclus de rhumatismes, Elizabeth s'allongea. Elle était épuisée. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

« _La Fontaine de Jouvence… Le moment venu, lorsque vous serez prête vous me rejoindrez… »_

La voix résonna dans son esprit et Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux.

Jack.

Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Chaque jour elle avait pensé à lui. Même lorsque Will était vivant. Jack avait toujours été dans son cœur, comme une réminiscence d'une vie qui aurait pu être. Elizabeth se leva et se dirigea vers le tiroir de sa commode. Là, elle en sortit une fiole recouverte de poussière dans laquelle brillait une eau pure.

Elle n'hésita pas. Elle avait attendu Will une partie de sa vie, consacré l'autre partie à ses enfants. Maintenant qu'elle était vieille et usée, elle avait envie, besoin de vivre pour elle-même. En égoïste.

Elizabeth vida d'un trait le contenu de la fiole et attendit. Au début rien ne se passa et elle sentit son cœur se briser à la pensée que Jack lui avait menti. Puis, ses douleurs disparurent, son dos se redressa, les tâches sur ses mains disparurent. Tremblante d'émotion, Elizabeth se retourna vers le miroir et un cri lui échappa en découvrant son reflet. Son visage était lisse. Elle était redevenue la jeune fille de vingt ans qui avait combattu la Compagnie des Indes. Elle était redevenue Lizzie.

Elizabeth s'empara d'une plume et écrivit une lettre à la hâte à son fils, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle serait toujours là. Puis, elle fit le tour de la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu tellement d'années heureuses et paisibles avec Will. Elle posa la main sur le manteau de bois de la cheminée et soupira.

« Je t'aimerais toujours Will…. » Promit elle avant de sortir.

Et elle disait vrai. Une part d'elle aimerait toujours Will. Tout comme l'autre part aspirait à l'interdit que représentait Jack. Plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, Elizabeth prit la mer sans un regard en arrière.

_**Tortuga, un mois plus tard**_

Elizabeth s'approcha de Jack qui était entouré de deux filles au maquillage outrancier. Le pirate leva les yeux vers elle et elle lui sourit presque timidement.

« Will nous a quitté…. » Déclara-t-elle avec maladresse.

Jack sourit et se dirigea vers elle, dédaignant les catins.

« Tu es venue. Toi et moi Lizzie… Nous. Pour l'éternité, murmura-t-il

- Ou pour une nuit… » Répondit Elizabeth

Leurs regards se nouèrent, complices.

« Pirate » murmura Jack en se penchant sur ses lèvres.


End file.
